Bechloe Prompts For Everyone
by Seana2271
Summary: Prompts that are sent into me on tumblr and here for the many Bechloe fans out there
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the morning when Chloe barged into Beca's shared room with Fat Amy with no disregard to the sleeping brunet she needed to talk to her about her date last night.

'Wakey wakey sleepy head! I have so much to talk to you about!' Chloe sang in a playful voice while pulling back Beca's covers.

'Ughhhh Chloe please keep quite I'm trying to sleep' Beca groaned while turning over away from the bouncy ginger.

'No you need to wake up I need to tell you about the most amazing date I went on last night with the most amazing guy in the world!' She giggled as she jumped on the end of the bed.

Beca groaned even louder, not only had she been woken but Chloe was going to keep talking about this date no matter what. She slowly rolled over and pulled herself up willing herself to listen to the bubbly ginger go on about her date that she had no interest in because this guy wasn't Beca.

Beca had fallen for the redhead the moment they had sung together in the shower but was adamant that she wasn't going to reveal her true feelings. She had stuck by her side listening every time Chloe had the most amazing date with the most amazing guy getting more and more annoyed each time.

'He took me to the most romantic restaurant and the food was amazing. We talked nonstop all night. It's amazing when you find that person who listens to you and understands everything you are saying' Chloe sighed dreamily thinking about her date.

Beca sat there quietly trying to keep in her emotions but as she listened to Chloe brag on and on about the romantic date and the amazing guy she could feel herself begin to boil.

'His arms were so muscly and he has some well-placed tattoos on his chest and biceps… He is so gorgeous..' Chloe went on knowing she was pushing the brunet's buttons.

Beca had finally had enough and all her feeling came spewing out of her mouth before she could stop them.

'Stop just stop Chloe you burst in to my room at 10am, wake me up and go on and on about your date! I know I'm your best friend but this is getting annoying now! It's the same thing over and over again' Beca spit out angrily.

'Excuse me?' Chloe asked taken back by Beca's outburst.

'You do this to me again again go on about your dates burst in when I'm sleeping, or busy with my remixes and it needs to stop' Beca bit back making sure her point was taken she was tired of this and tired of getting her heart broken listening to Chloe.

'That's just rude Beca. Well it's all coming out now isn't it! Come one tell me how you really feel!' Chloe jeered hoping to get Beca say them three words

'You want to know how I feel? I love you Chloe… and I want to be the one to take you out on the most romantic date of your life' Beca barked back at Chloe before pausing realising what she had just said.

Chloe stood there in shock that Beca Mitchell the big BM had finally said those words, she had never heard her say them before. She let Beca come to terms with what she had just said before she burst out into a fit of giggles.

'Why are you laughing?' Beca asked 'I just told you I love you and you're giggling at me?'

Chloe slowly stepped towards Beca 'I'm giggling because I knew all along you liked me and I knew that if I bragged about my date enough you would soon blurt out how you feel'.

'You… you tricked me into tell you how I feel?' Beca gawked at Chloe she couldn't believe she fell for it.

'Yeah but I also have another thing to confess to…' She whispered getting closer to Beca 'There was no date…'

'Oh…' Beca whispered before Chloe's lips pressed softly onto hers.

They both sighed into the kiss, finally getting what they both wanted, each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily gets suspended for beating someone up and, Beca is hysterical; on the other hand Chloe's not so happy.

* * *

Emily sit quietly in the principal's office with a bag of ice on her bust lip. She could tell her hand was going to bruise in the morning from the punch she landed breaking the girls nose. This isn't what Emily wanted when her day started. She sat and waited for her Mom to finish talking with the principle, she knew by the look she got when she had walked into the room she was in big trouble. It wasn't long before Chloe walked out of the door apologizing again for her daughter's behavior.

'As I said Mr Jones I am so sorry about my daughters behavior you can be assured that me and my wife will be having a big talk with her when we get home' Chloe spoke apologetically.

'No problem Mrs Beale, take your daughter home' the principle spoke in a soft manner.

'Thank you' She spoke before turning to Emily 'Get your stuff were going home.'

Emily sprang into action not daring to cross her mother when she was already angry with her. She quickly placed her bag over her shoulder and followed in her Mom's footsteps. She kept her head down as people pointed and stared at the good girl getting suspended and sent home. Emily had never stepped a foot out of line and within a day she had been in a fight and suspended for the rest of the week.

They both quietly got into the car and drove away in silence. Chloe was furious with her daughter she couldn't believe that she would get into a fight at school, she hadn't brought her up to fight. She knew if she spoke now she would blow and not be able to keep her emotions in check. She figured it would be best to wait till they got home to have a family talk with Beca. The tension in the car was so thick that Emily couldn't wait to get out.

They quickly arrived at home, Chloe grabbed her handbag before slamming the car door and walking into the house, Emily sat there watching her Mom storm into the house. She knew she was in big trouble, she took one final breath before getting out of the car and walking into the house. She could hear her Mothers talking about her and she knew she was in for a ride. Emily slowly walked into the kitchen and placed her bag on the floor before sitting down waiting for the shouting that was about to happen.

'So slugger, I hear you got into a fight today?' Beca asked saving her daughter from her wife.

'Er yeah, kind of' Emily answered afraid to say the wrong thing.

'That's brilliant' Beca laughed 'I can't believe my daughter got into a fight'

'Beca!' Chloe scolded her wife 'This isn't funny! Our daughter got into a fist fight and all you can do is laugh!'

'Come on babe have you seen our daughter, she doesn't having a fighting bone in her body' Beca spoke with laughter 'Well I guess now she does'

'You are unbelievable! Ughh, I guess I will be the parent today! What you did today Emily is on some next level kind of wrong you can't go through life throwing punches at people because you feel like it. I hope you are seriously disappointed with yourself like I am.' Chloe scolded before giving her wife a dirty look.

'Yeah your Mom is right Emily…. Only punch if there being a bitch' Beca spoke before cracking up.

Beca knew she was in trouble but couldn't help laughing at the situation, their daughter, sweet innocent daughter had gotten into a fight at school.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing her wife was laughing and making jokes about this situation.

'Emily go to your room now, me and your mother dearest need to have a talk. Oh and this isn't over with' Chloe said as she continued to give her wife the famous you're in trouble stare.

'Okay' Emily whispered before getting up and taking her bag with her.

'Are you being serious right now Beca? Our daughter just got into a fight and all you can do is laugh and make jokes?' Chloe scolded her wife.

'Come on babe you have to admit it is a funny situation I mean come on imagine her in a fight its great!' Beca laughed she could do this all day she could see it was annoying her wife.

'No it's not Beca!' Chloe shouted she couldn't believe the way her wife was acting.

'Remember that time I go into that fight, I threw a mean punch I think she gets that from me' Beca chuckled.

'You mean that time you got thrown in jail for throwing the trophy out of the window?' Chloe replied as she sat down on the chair previously occupied by their daughter.

'Hey I was released a few hours later but I would have so rocked a night in the jail' Beca smirked at her wife as she leaned on the table across from Chloe.

'Yeah yeah you keep thinking that. You'd of been somebody's bitch if your dad hadn't bailed you out in time.' Chloe chuckled.

'I would so not' Beca argued back.

'You so would it's your size. Short stack' Chloe laughed before standing up and leaning over to kiss her wife.

'Heyyy you love my size' Beca whined at her wife.

'You keep thinking that babe, I'm going to talk to our daughter and be a parent without you laughing at this situation'

Beca stood and watched her wife out of the room, she had an amazing family. She let out a massive laugh as she thought about her daughter in a fight she couldn't help but find the funny side yet again.

'It's still not funny Beca!' She heard her wife holler from upstairs.

Beca couldn't help but laugh louder.

* * *

Don't forget you can send in prompts and I will get to them as quick as I can.

Tumblr- yourawankernumber9

Twitter- pottsy000


	3. Chapter 3

Bechloe prompt: Beca wants to surprise Chloe on their anniversary but Chloe, has the same idea.

* * *

Five years, five years that's how long they had been together, they always celebrated their anniversary in a special way, either being a fancy date or a romantic night in. However this was different after five years Beca realized that she wanted to spend the rest of her life together with Chloe, she had one thing on her mind and that was to propose to Chloe. Only what she didn't know what that Chloe had to same exact plan.

Beca had asked Stacie to help her pick out an engagement ring, Stacie was her best friend minus Chloe so she thought it was only right she was there. Across town Chloe was meeting up with Aubrey to buy Beca the perfect engagement ring. She had the same idea as Beca have her best friend there to pick out the ring. Each pair went through a number of rings examining them closely before deciding they weren't the right one. They were getting increasingly frustrated as none of the rings were standing out to them.

Beca was down to the last few rings when she spotted it, the perfect ring for Chloe, a classy silver band with a beautiful diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller ones and more small ones on the band. She couldn't care less about the price being the country's biggest music producer had its kicks money wasn't a big problem for them but neither liked spending a lot.

'That's it, that's Chloe's ring'

Across town Chloe could feel her frustration boiling over, she knew what ring she wanted for Beca, something simple she knew Beca wouldn't want a big flashy ring. It was her luck that most of the rings in the shop were big flashy rings. She had managed to get down to the row of rings the shop has before she spotted it, an elegant, small yet beautiful engagement. The band had three small diamonds on each side of the band with a small but classy diamond in the middle.

'That's it Aubrey that's Beca's ring'

After purchasing each ring the pairs split off each going their separate ways with both Stacie and Aubery giving their friends a good luck speech and a hug. Beca and Chloe made their way home each keeping the ring in their cars out of the way so the surprise wouldn't be spoilt before entering the house. Beca had managed to make it home before Chloe so she decided to made reservations at their favorite restaurant in town away from the paparazzi that always followed the couple, afterwards would be a romantic walk to their stop that only they knew about. That's where Beca would propose and nothing was going to stop her.

When Chloe got home and heard about the reservations she knew that it was the perfect opportunity to propose to Beca over a nice romantic meal, it maybe a little cliché but Chloe didn't care.

The dinner had gone off smoothly, no paparazzi in sight, that was always a good start. They each had gone all out with Chloe in a beautiful red dress that cut off just bellow her knees. Beca has opted out for the smart black suit with a white blouse and black high heels. It wasn't often Beca wore heals, partly because she could hardly walk in them and they hurt her feet but tonight that didn't matter to her.

Food, convocation and drinks were flowing between the couple, longing glances also shared. Having the back of the restaurant to themselves was the best thing Beca could of asked for when she had called about the reservation. It was during dessert that Chloe had decided enough was enough, with the ring in her purse, now was the time to propose to Beca.

'Beca… I have something I want to say to you' Chloe spoke in a nervous tone.

'Is everything okay?' Beca asked concerned why her girlfriend was so nervous.

'Yes…' Chloe replied with a small smile.

'Okay then what is it you want to say' Beca spoke as she leaned forward holding her girlfriends hands.

'Ah, this seemed easier in my head…' Chloe whispered 'Beca these last five years have been amazing and the best years of my life, you made me believe in true love and constantly support me in everything I do. I couldn't imagine where I would be without you and I never want to. I remember when I kissed you after we left Barden and I knew in that moment I was screwed because I can't stand being away from you for more than a day…'

'Chloe what are you saying?' Beca asked interrupting Chloe mid rant.

'Let me finish please…' Chloe pleaded knowing she wouldn't get through this if her girlfriend kept butting in.

'As I was saying. I love you Beca, I know you don't believe in things like this but I believe that you are my soulmate and I want to spent the rest of my life with you…' Chloe paused before reaching in her purse to pull out the ring.

'Babe, I'm so sorry to interrupt you but you kind of just stole my thunder' Beca chuckled through the tears from hearing Chloe's speech before letting go and reaching into her purse like Chloe.

'Wait what?' Chloe asked confused at what Beca was saying.

'On the count of three were gonna both pull out our hands… just trust me babe' Beca spoke with a smile.

'One. Two. Three'

Each girl pulled out their hands with the rings purchased between their thumbs and index fingers.

'Oh…' Chloe gasped at the ring Beca was holding.

'Do you want to ask first? I mean you did beat me to the punch I was going to propose to you at our spot but I guess this is as perfect as anything' Beca chuckled.

Chloe slowly stood up from her chair and got down on one knee even with the dress restricting her 'Beca Mitchell will you do the greatest honor of becoming my wife?'

'Yes but only if you will do me the greatest honor of being my wife? Beca spoke as she bend down on one knee coming level with Chloe.

'Of course' Chloe spoke as they each slid the rings on each others fingers.

'Perfect' Each girl whispered as their rings before leaning in for a passionate kiss sealing the deal.

They both separated before laughing at the situation, Beca was the first one up before helping out her fiance up.

'I can't believe we both decided tonight to ask this question' Beca laughed at the irony.

'Great minds think alike babe' Chloe whispered as she marveled at her ring.

'Were engaged'

'Were engaged'

This was the start of the rest of their lives, together forever.


End file.
